User blog:The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo/WAM
Well then, this is just a blog to tell users about a new thing that has been implemnted to wikia. And is called WAM. http://www.wikia.com/WAM Basically, it shows the activeness and is a way to get a wiki more active. Currently we are standing at 71.56, and I know we can do better. Basically, what I am saying is add more info to yoru tributes, go back and update older ones. Maybe your layout has changed, or you could add a new part to your layout. Other things are such as making games here, or making pages here for your games, sort of like a back-uyp. Basically, I think we can improve on our WAM score, and blogs can help, and so can pages and comments, even banning abd blocking. So I really think we should aim to make this place more active, and currently we are at 1301. And I think we can reach in the 1200's. Day 1 Well after 1 day of finding out about the WAM score, we have increased to 1277, and our score is now 72.19. I think if we keep trying, we can reach the 900's very soon. Day 2 And now we drop, 2 days have passed and we have reduced to 1311...our score has dropped to 71.48, so now we need to increase again. Day 3 And again, we are on the reduce. And 1314 is our new place. Our score has dropped a lot, and is now 71.38, and we really need to focus on getting higher. Day 4 Well we dropped hard this time, right down to 1555...and our score is now 66.59. I know we can get higher, way higher. We have only decresed since day 1. Day 5 Woot, we make some progress finally. We are up to 69.31, and we have moved to 1415, which is a massive 140 jump up...we can keep going though. Day 6 We have dropped again...further than ever before. We are now at 1570, and have a score of 65.79...and we need to do better...much better. Day 7 And after a week, we have dropped our original score to 68.98, but it is better than yesterday, and we are at 1428. So lets keep increasing. Day 8 We actually increaed again, and got up to 69.62, and have moved up to 1405, which means we are slowly on the increae, and guys. Just keep editing. Day 9 We are really increasing now, with a score of 69.85, we are not increasing much, but it is still increasing, as now we are at 1395. Day 10 Well, our little increase burst has now ended, and we have shrunk to 1559...not our lowest, but not our best. And our score is 65.76. Day 11 Our score has upped by 0.04...yay....but our placing has increased...by 7...only 7. Meaning we are at 1552, and have a score of 65.80. Day 12 Ugh, we are back at the bottom. Our score has dropped to 65.07, so not our worst drop, but still, our placing is now 1594...so great. Day 13 Ok then, we were at 1565 which is better than the day before, and our score was 65.65, so we are improving a tiny bit. Day 14 And back into our downward spiral, and we have moved down to 1592 so not our worst, but our score is now at 65.24. so a large drop there. Day 15 And down we ago again, ato 1618 one of our worst places, and our score is only 64.55, and I know we can do so much better. Day 16 And down again, but this time to our lowest placing and score, and our placing is 1694, and score is 62.90...we can do so much better. Day 17 IT HAS ALL GONE MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Category:Blog posts